A Family For Videl
by Videl Warrior Princess
Summary: Basically, Gohan and Videl's wedding...short and sweet. [Light humor] [Oneshot] [GV]


I've read a lot of fics about DBZ couples proposing and loving each other but never getting married.  Well, I decided to write about the wedding of my fave DBZ couple: Gohan and Videl.  Of course this has romance, but it also has a tad bit of humor in it.  Also, I don't own DBZ, but I really love this couple almost as much as I love _my_ Gohan.  Review!  Enjoy!

~ Videl: Warrior Princess

A Family For Videl

Videl nervously played with her hands as she waited for Erasa and Lime to get here.  What was taking them so long?  She was perfectly fine until today, heck; she was even calm the day before.  The dress began to feel tight around her chest, but she convinced herself that it was from being so nervous.  A glance in the full-length mirror in the room only heighten her nerves.  She was actually going to do it.  Her, Videl Satan, the most unfeminine woman in the world, was getting married.  She still remembered everything perfectly when Gohan proposed.  A deep breath calmed her edginess, just a bit, and she closed her eyes.  Goku came in, and his eyebrows raised in shock at seeing her as well as Videl's.  "Oh hi!" he chimed as he closed the door.

"Hello," Videl muttered and slightly waved her right hand meekly.  Goku nodded and gave a small laugh.

"I think I'll just leave you to yourself," he nervously chuckled and opened the door, fixing to go.

"No!" Videl objected, and Goku closed the door and smiled at her gently.  

"Are you okay?" Goku asked, and Videl smiled reassuringly and nodded.  

"Yeah.  I'm just a little nervous, this is my first time," she admitted with a sad laugh.  Goku nodded in understanding.

"Just hope it's your last," he commented.  Videl thought about his words for moment and agreed with him.  She took another deep breath and looked at Goku curiously for a second.

"Hey, umm…. Mr. Goku, uh…how did you feel when you got married?" she asked, her voice sounding hollow, like her stomach.

"You want to know what?!  Well…it's probably different for women and men…" he began as he thought about the question.  

"But I'm not like most women!" she protested.  Goku gave a slight nod and decided to continue.

"Well…I was nervous and pretty well confused.  But when it was all over, the ceremony I mean, and I knew that I was going to be with the woman I loved forever, well…I was overjoyed," he answered, and Videl stood there, listening to him and taking his words to heart.  

"Look, I know I'm not exactly what you would call the dream daughter-in-law, and I'm sorry," she said, her head hung low.  Goku walked over to her and shook his head.

"No, now what gave you that idea?" he asked, and Videl looked at him puzzled.  "Listen, there is no other girl in this whole universe that I would want with Gohan rather than you," he replied and put his hand on her shoulder, trying to cheer her up.  "So what if you're not like other girls?  I'd say there's no other guy like Gohan, Goten, or me out there!  Don't you agree?"  Videl gave a sad small smile and nodded slightly.  He pulled her into a gentle embrace, and to her shock, Videl found herself hugging back.  "You're the closest me and Chi-Chi will ever have to a daughter, and all I have to say to that is…" he stated and pulled back, smiling proudly at her, "welcome to the family, daughter."  Then, without another word, he left, leaving Videl smiling. 

He was right.  She knew that.  There was no one else on this world, this whole universe, like Gohan, and she knew in her heart and soul, that he would be the only one for her.  But now, there was also something else that made her feel even more secured.  She now had a full family: a mother, a brother, and finally a father.  A father, now that was going to take some getting used to.  Her own father never cared about her and didn't ever do anything that she heard that other fathers do.   Suddenly, Lime and Erasa came in, wearing their bride maid dresses, breaking Videl's thoughts. 

 "Hey!  Sorry for being so late!  Traffic was murder!" Erasa exclaimed, walking over to her friend.  Lime rolled her eyes in annoyance and unzipped the duffel bag they brought.

"It wasn't _that bad!" she pointed out to Erasa and turned to Videl, "She lost the directions to where I lived, and she called me at two in the morning!  And if that wasn't enough, she came over a hour early!"  Videl laughed lightly, glad that these two could get her off her worries.  Erasa growled something and put Videl's veil on._

"You know, at first, I thought you were stupid to have a ring of flowers on your head instead of a bow, tiara, or hat.  But now, I think, it really looks great on you!" Erasa commented as she quickly straightened out the veil.  Videl smiled wryly.

"Well, thanks for your support," she sarcastically remarked.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Erasa quickly apologized, and Lime giggled as she picked up her bouquet.  Videl turned around and smiled at her friend.

"I know silly," she laughed, and Erasa gave her a fake punch on her shoulder.  Lime handed Erasa her bouquet as Videl took one more glance in the mirror.  For once in her life, Videl had to admit she looked beautiful.  The wedding dress, like Gohan said, when he accidentally caught her in it, really complimented her curves and body.  She breathe deeply again before picking up her bouquet and walking towards the door.  Erasa and Lime straighten out their skirts and joined her at the door.  "Well, we can't them waiting at my own wedding, now can we?" she nervously giggled, and they nodded in agreement.

"We're right behind ya girl!" Lime exclaimed and gave her a thumb's up.  Videl smiled and gritted her teeth in edginess.

"Let's go," Videl sighed and left the room.

Gohan desperately tried to calm down, in fact, Piccolo even put a pressure point on him, but even that didn't work, so, he had to take it off.  "Kid calm down, it's not as if you're going to marry a female Frieza," Piccolo whispered into his ear.  Gohan gave out a laugh at that and leaned towards Piccolo.

"Yeah, but why isn't she here yet?!  I mean, what if she doesn't want to marry me after all?!  What if..?!" Gohan cried in a hushed tone before Piccolo stopped him.

"If you start doubting your bond with Videl now, before you two are married, you might as well call off the wedding, since it would seemed that neither of you are ready for this kind of commitment," Piccolo explained.  Gohan took his words to heart and nodded his head in agreement.  Both of them loved each other more than anything, and she just had to be one for him; no one else could even come close to making himself feel as complete Videl could.  

Just then, Lime stepped into the room and made a thumb's up at everyone, and they started playing the wedding march.  Gohan smiled, it was finally going to happen; he was finally going to be united with Videl forever.  Erasa and Lime seemed to glide across the floor, but Videl, for a moment, stood right in front of the door with a nervous smile plastered on her face.  Gohan looked at her eyes, trying to keep calm, as he tried to encourage her.  

"C'mon Videl, come to me.  Just a few more steps, c'mon!  Keep eye contact with me; I'll guide you through it!  Please don't leave me when we're so close to living happily ever after!  I won't let you go, not when we're so close!" Gohan thought, and for some reason or another, Videl (no one else) heard. 

"I hear you Gohan, and I want to grow old with you, I want to have your children, and I want to have your heart for all times," Videl responded in her mind, and Gohan smiled, hearing the message.  She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and when she opened them, everyone seemed to vanish except for Gohan.  With her eyes fixed on only him, she walked down the aisle.  Videl shoved her bouquet into Erasa's stomach gently, and she held his hands with hers.  They got lost gazing into each other's eyes; they were so giddy, they almost couldn't hear the pastor speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gather here today to witness this union of man and woman in this house of God," he began.  "May we begin the vows?"  They snapped out of their daze and nodded their heads and muttered a yes.  "Videl, repeat after me."

"Yes sir," Videl replied, and the pastor cleared his throat. 

"Do you, Videl, take Gohan to be your lawful wedded husband, to have, to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, all the days in your life until death do you part?"  Videl just smiled at Gohan, tears filling up in her eyes.

"I do," Videl answered, smiling her best smile, making her cheeks blush a bright pink as the pink roses in her bouquet.  Gohan smiled back and held her closer to him, hearing her heart beat as she heard his.

"Do you, Gohan, take Videl to be your lawful wedded wife, to have, to hold from this day forward, for better or worst, in sickness and in health, all the days in your life until death do you part?"  Gohan nodded, almost speechless with happiness.

"I do!" he yelled breathlessly.  Everyone smiled at their happiness, luck, and love.

"Do you have the rings?"  They snapped out of their gaze, and Videl got hers from Erasa.  Gohan, on the other hand, conferred with Piccolo.

"Hand it over Piccolo," he cheerfully replied, holding out his hand.  Piccolo looked at him puzzled.

"I don't have it."  Gohan then gritted his teeth together in that fake smile we all get when we're nervous or someone we depended on for something didn't do or bring it.  

"What do mean you 'don't have it'?!!" he demanded through his tight jaw.  Everybody stared in amusement and puzzlement.  This did pose as a problem; what were they going to do?  Suddenly, Goten began to poke Trunks on the head in the pew.

"Trunks!" he whined.  "You know you got it!  It's time we gave it back!" he hissed, still poking hard on Trunks' head.

"OUCH!  Quit it Goten, everyone is watching!!" Trunks groaned.  However, Goten continued the "onslaught".  

"But _we have __it, and they need it _now_!!" Goten whined, and Trunks finally gave in.  He pulled out the ring, sighed, and the both of them walked up to Gohan and Videl.  _

"What are you doing up here kiddos?" Gohan asked, and both of them blushed.  Trunks stared at the floor, grounded his toe into the floor, and held his hands behind his back.

"Well, Trunks took it," Goten replied, pointing to Trunks' back.  Gohan stared at Trunks appalled.

"Trunks?!  You took it?!" Gohan gasped in disbelief.  

"Well…" Trunks began.  Then, Trunks cleared his throat and pointed at Goten.  "It was Goten's idea!!  He's the one that actually took it; he just gave it to me!"  Goten gaped at him. 

"WHAT?!!" Goten demanded.  Gohan cut them both off before they could carry it on any further.  

"But why?!  Why did you do it?" he asked in a distressed and upset voice.  Goten and Trunks gulped.

"We…we," Goten started.

"We were worried that if you got married to Videl, that you would forget all about us and never spend time with us anymore!" Trunks finished.  Gohan smiled at them reassuringly.  

"I would never forget you two," Gohan replied, and Videl walked over to them.

"Nor would I ever want to come in between you three," Videl said smiling.  "Goten, Trunks…you two are the closest things to brothers I'll ever have."  She kneeled down and looked at Goten eye level.  "I guess it isn't fair that I ask the parents, but I don't ask the brother…After all, I'm joining _your_ family, you should have a say in this.  So, what ya say? Goten, can I marry your brother, the man I love and want to be with forever?"  He seemed hesitant and looked at her with his eyebrow cocked.  

"You promise to take care of him?" he asked meekly, and the rest of the gang laughed lightly.  Videl smiled at him greatly and nodded her head.

"Yes, yes I do.  Although, I doubt your brother needs that much taking care of, except in understanding city life," Videl answered, and Gohan flashed her, only for a second, a shocked look.  Goten smiled, nodded, and closed his eyes.

"OK then!" he yelled, and Trunks handed Gohan the ring.

"Sorry," Trunks muttered, and Gohan smiled.

"It's OK, just next time something like this happens, talk to me about it, OK?" Gohan requested.  Trunks nodded, and the two half-pint half-Saiyans ran back to the pews.  Gohan stood up and looked at Videl, who was smiling lovingly at him.  "Sorry about that," he apologized as he gently took hold of her hand, but Videl shook him off.

"It was perfectly alright, for now, I have a whole family, that I love and cherish as much as I do you," she answered.      

"I think this is what we both want to belong to you," he chuckled, and she smiled at his little joke.  "With this ring, I thee wed."  He softly slid the ring on her finger, and she let out a small gasp in happiness.  She lifted up his ring and held his hand gently, firmly, and yet loose.  

"And with this ring, I thee wed forever and beyond."  They both smiled each other, ignoring everything else, as if everyone and the church had just melted away and left them in the blissful paradise they were in.  The pastor wiped away a couple of tears before talking.

"If there's anyone in this room that has any reason why this couple should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," he said, and no one breath a word.  "I think that this is one of the most loved couples that I have wed in my entire life.  Never before have I seen such a couple so in love with each other," he replied.  "Truly, God wants to bless you two.  I am happy to announce you two man and wife.  You may kiss the bride."

Gohan and Videl stared at each other for a moment, holding the other close enough to hear their hearts beating the same tempo.  "I love you," he whispered, smiling and stroking her hair.

"I know.  And I love you too Gohan," Videl replied, and they kissed passionately, taking in each other's souls.  Their kiss seemed to make them glow with an aura that Goku could only describe as true pure love.  When it seemed like the two might suffer from lack of oxygen, they broke it, and they stared at each other, and the entire gang, except Vegeta, began to cheer.  Taking the other's hand, they flashed the other a warm, loving smile and ran down the aisle.  They got to the flying Nimbus, turned around, waved at their friends, and flew off.   

~THE END~


End file.
